Arthur Morgan
is a central character and the main protagonist of Red Dead Redemption II. Background Arthur Morgan was born in 1863 to parents Beatrice and Lyle Morgan who are of Welsh descent. His father, Lyle Morgan was a criminal and an outlaw and was arrested for larceny in 1874 when Arthur was 11 years old. He has been a member of Dutch’s gang since he was a young boy when he was saved by Dutch at the age of 13, and has followed him ever since, seeing him as a father figure. Arthur spent time riding alongside Dutch and led him to claim the outlaw life as his own, along with Dutch’s vision of a life lived free from the government's rule of law. This loyalty makes him one of the few people Dutch really trusts. Arthur and Hosea Matthews where two of the first members to join Dutch’s gang. Hosea met Dutch in 1878 when they where trying to rob each other but later became the best of friends. However, it is revealed that Arthur is going through an "existential crisis", where he begins to develop skepticism regarding Dutch's ideologies and motives as the gang grows more notorious in status over time. Events of Red Dead Redemption II Arthur discovers Micah Bell to be a traitor of Dutch and the gang and they end up fighting to the death, with Arthur ultimately being shot dead by Micah after a long and hard battle. If Arthur was not killed by Micah he would’ve died anyway from tuberculosis after collapsing and being taken to the doctor’s office and being diagnosed with it. Arthur died at the age of 36 with John Marston carrying on his legacy. John was considered by Arthur as being his brother. Description As of 1899, Arthur is in his 30s, with a stocky build perfect for his position, and a head of thick, fair hair. Arthur’s physical appearance can be influenced by the player. The player can choose his hair style, clothing and even cleanliness. Players must also take basic care of Arthur, which in turn influences his appearance. A healthy Arthur will retain his stocky appearance. Over feeding him will lead to weight gain, giving him more health but limiting his stamina. While neglecting nutrition will thin Arthur out, negatively affecting his health but gaining him more stamina. Relationships Bill Williamson Arthur has a poor relationship with Bill, stating "As long as we get paid or you get shot I'm happy." before going on a mission with him and Charles Smith. Dutch van der Linde Arthur and Dutch have a long history together. As of 1899, their relationship is strong and healthy, with Arthur having Dutch’s full trust and respect and vice versa. Arthur follows Dutch’s every command, even those he doesn’t necessarily agree with. However, Arthur’s distrust of Micah Bell has led to some friction between the old friends. John Marston As of 1899, Arthur has little respect for John. Arising from John taking a full year away from the gang to see to his family. Arthur states that “had it been anyone else...” Indicating he believes that Dutch coddles Marston. Despite this, the two work well together and the player can attempt to have pleasant conversations with John at camp, usually only getting short, irritated replies from John, likely meaning that the feelings are mutual. Skills Being a veteran of Dutch’s gang, Arthur is proficient in combat and survivabity. Competent with variety of weapons and fighting styles makes Arthur a dangerous opponent for his enemies and an invaluable asset for the gang. Arthur shows great skill and experience using a variety of weapons. From antiquities such as the Volcanic, to modern automatic Mauser pistols. Though he claims that he “never got the hang of” shooting a bow during a conversation with Charles Smith, he nonetheless picks up the skill quite quickly. His time riding with the gang has taught him how to live on the fringes of society. Arthur is able to track, hunt and skin animals with the skill of a seasoned outdoorsman. Dead Eye Targeting Arthur shares the similar ability to John Marston in that of Dead Eye. Allowing Arthur to slow the battle to a crawl and carefully pick out shots to cripple or kill his enemies. Eagle Eye Along with Dead Eye, Arthur has another trick up his sleave. Eagle Eye allows him to see the world in great detail. Animal tracks, objectives and other points of interest are highlighted and is almost essential to hunting animals effectively. Trivia Quotes | | | | | | | | |}} Gallery Related content }} de:Arthur Morgan es:Arthur Morgan fr:Arthur Morgan it:Arthur Morgan pt-br:Arthur Morgan ru:Артур Морган zh:亞瑟‧摩根 Category:Characters in Redemption 2 Category:Playable characters